Pushing Desire
by frenchflotus
Summary: DEVIL WEARS PRADA - When Kristin Chenoweth comes in Miranda and Andy life ! Femslash, so don't like, don't read ! Reviews are more than welcome ;-p


Pushing Desire

Disclaimer: I don't own Miranda and Andy. But Kristin Chenoweth is mine…. well we're actually married .

- "Emily, get me Olive Snook's two uniforms."

Emily's jaw drops open. - "For…. for you?"

- "Emily, have you lost your mind? Do I look like I work at a pie shop? In size four, both of them. That's all."

* * *

- "I feel like eating a piece of strawberry pie," yaws Andrea.

- "Don't you dare!" … snaps Miranda…. "I don't want my girl fat."

- "If I didn't know you better… I would have thought you're kidding" smiled Andy.

Despite their usual and inconsequential domestic arguments, Andy feels good in Miranda's arms. They're cuddling together on the couch, watching TV. It's rare that they can find time to be together like this, considering their schedules.

Miranda holds Andy's tightly, and Andy's head is resting on Miranda's shoulder. Their legs stretched out on the coffee table. Andy thinks it's funny that they never used to watch TV together, but they somehow haven't missed an episode of _Pushing Daisies_ for three weeks straight.

- "You make me watch such odd things, Andrea," says Miranda when the credit of the episode are rolling.

- "It's not odd, it's…off-beat. And I do love Kristen Chenoweth. She's perfect for this role."

- "And she has amazing tits." add Miranda as a matter of fact.

- "…she what?" exclaims Andy.

- "She has amazing tits," Miranda repeats calmly. "Gorgeous, really."

- "Ti…Miranda, are you drunk or something? You've never talked like this before."

- "Well," Miranda bends down and whispers in Andy's ear. "I suppose your proximity gives me naughty ideas."

Andy glares and sits up.

- "I don't mind that last part, but I don't want to hear about your sexual fantasies involving Kristin Chenoweth."

- "Andrea, stop being so melodramatic. I'm just agreeing with what everyone's been saying: the girl's delicious," explained Miranda.

- "Oh. Okay. Perfect." Andrea stands up. "I think I'd better go to bed. You've got the book to read anyway. See you tomorrow."

- "Andrea…" smiles Miranda.

- "What?" snaps Andy.

- "No goodnight kiss?"

- "Gee, why don't you ask Kristin? I bet she'd be thrilled!"

- "Brat," laughs Miranda, rolling her eyes.

* * *

An hour later, Miranda undresses in their bedroom. The light has been dimmed. Andrea's body is curled up beneath the sheets.

Clad only in her robe, Miranda heads into the bathroom and removes her makeup. Suddenly, she feels arms sliding around her waist from behind, twisting her around and pinning her up against the wall.

- "Andrea? What do you think you're doing?" Miranda asks amused.

- "Shut up," Andrea says, with anger and lust in her eyes.

Andrea holds Miranda's hands over her head with her left hand. She furiously attacks Miranda's neck and shoulder, kissing and biting.

Miranda wants to protest. "Andr…." she begins. She gets cut off by a passionate mouth. Miranda understands quickly that tonight she won't be in control of anything … and actually she finds it quite arousing.

* * *

- "Andrea?" asks Miranda. They are laying in their bed and she's softly caressing Andy's cheek and pushes a lock of hair off her face.

- "Hmmm?" mumbles Andrea. Her anger has passed, and her eyes are filled with passion and admiration for Miranda. Even free of make up and a bit dishevelled, Miranda is the most beautiful woman she has ever laid eyes on.

- "You know, I do adore it when you're jealous." Miranda grins. Slowly, she rolls over to position herself on the top of Andy "Oh, I nearly forgot, I've managed to acquire the Olive Snook dresses for you," she adds with a smirk.

Andy raises an eyebrow and smiles.

- "You just love to play, don't you, Miranda?"

- "No," Miranda says, leaning forward to kiss Andy. "I love to win."

- "Mmm," Andy moans. Then she says. "Well, that's great. I wondered what I was going to wear to the Northwestern reunion next Saturday. Which do you like better, the green or the orange?"

Miranda's smile vanishes. She scowls.

- "So. Who wins now?" Andrea asks, ready to play again.

_**That's all.**_


End file.
